It was fall at hogwarts
by elmccabe
Summary: Beginning in the fall of the Marauders and Lily 7th and last year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

It was fall at Hogwarts, meaning the grounds were frigid and the students were often found studying around a cup of hot chocolate courtesy of the house elves in the kitchen. This particular night Lily Evans could be found hunched over her Transfiguration book late into the night trying to stay warm under her cloak. She had a big test tomorrow and she resisted sleep after her patrols with lots of coffee and promises to herself of a nap tomorrow.

James Potter and his best friend, Sirius Black, were roaming around the castle, per usual at this hour, when they decided to wander in the library. Sirius pretended to ignore the fact that James feigned innocence when they saw Lily in the library and knew he chose to come here for this reason. For the past year Lily had been growing closer and closer to their friend group and they began to care for her. Sirius was just as worried as James that she was overworking herself again.

"Boys," Lily said quietly respecting the golden rule of the library, "I can see you spying on me."

Sirius swore and James grinned before plopping down in the seat next to her. He couldn't help but stare at her, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and didn't even pretend to be bashful about it. Sirius sat across from them and leaned back in his seat. Lily noticed he wasn't wearing any robes and cloak but only his shirt lacking his tie.

"Sorry Lils, we had it in good information you were going to pass out in here again. James here was beside himself at that so we came to fetch you." Sirius yawned.

"You should be wearing a jacket, Sirius. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health." Lily said ignoring him and beginning with her motherly rant.

"Oi! The only boy you'll be nursing back to health is me." James put in.

Sirius laughed and even Lily had to grin at this. He didn't really bother her anymore and frankly she liked spending time with him as a friend. Even when he made jokes like those she didn't get riled up anymore.

"Ah Potter, I see you're still dreaming then." She laughed, "But you two should really get to bed. We have a test tomorrow."

The boys rolled their eyes at her and showed no signs of leaving. James tugged on the bottom of Lily's hair, he had a habit of doing this when he wanted her attention, and Lily found herself enjoying it.

"You need to go to bed too, Evans. You're taking the same test." James reminded her.

"Plus, you need loads more beauty sleep than I do." Sirius quipped.

This time Lily was the one rolling her eyes. She ignored her two friends and began to read the pages in front of her. Unfortunately she really was tired so all the words began to blend together and she felt her eyes closing. Suddenly she felt herself being hoisted out of her seat and when she opened her eyes she was extremely close to her be speckled friend. Sirius had gathered her books and left the library.

"If you wanted me sweep you off your feet Evans, all you had to do was ask." James teased into her ear.

"If you two get any closer people will begin to speculate you're seeing each other." Sirius teased.

"They already do." Lily groaned and with that she fell asleep in James arms.

The next morning the four closest things Hogwarts had to celebrities, the Marauders that is, sauntered in to class right at the last second. Their favorite teacher, although they would never admit it out loud, Professor McGonagall, gave them a nasty look but let it slide. Sirius winked at Mary McDonald in the front row and James looked around for his favorite red head. When he didn't spot her in her usual seat in the front he began to worry, missing a test was Lily's greatest fear.

"Moony," James whispered, "Where's Evans?"

"How should I know James?" Remus hissed back, not wanting to get in trouble.

"You're a prefect! You should know these things." James said quietly but fiercely.

"And YOU'RE headboy!" Remus said in an exasperated tone.

"Boys," McGonagall said sharply, "Lower your voices and pay attention or you'll be writing lines until you can't feel your fingers."

"Bit harsh." Peter put in to cheer his friends up. "'Cept it could be worse, with that woman."

"Has anyone seen Evans this morning?" James asked.

Remus ignored him, Sirius began to write a not to Mary, and only Peter paid him any attention. James wondering about Lily was a pastime they all were familiar with. Peter, wanting to be helpful, pulled the map out from his pocket in his robe. Just as he was about to point out Lily's dot on the map she burst in the room herself.

Lily was panting and her hair was flying all around her face. Her green eyes were unusually wide and she was sporting bags under her eyes, something the boys were used to seeing lately.

"Professor McGonagall," she panted, "I'm horribly sorry I'm late, I overslept! Please let me take the test."

Professor McGonagall's eyes softened ever so slightly at the head girl who always managed to take on triple the amount of a regular student. With it being N.E.W.T year, the days getting colder, and her duties ramping up she decided to give her a pass.

"Sit down Ms. Evans we haven't begun yet. Please don't make this a habit." She said sternly but not unkindly.

After class Lily and her best friend Mary were slowly making their way out, waiting for the boys, when Mary addressed her friend.

"You never behave like this, Lils." She whispered, keeping an eye on Sirius.

"I'm just tired is all. You know all the work I've taken on." Lily yawned.

James bounded up and was about to lecture her on getting more sleep when he noticed she barely seemed to be paying any attention to anything surrounding her. He watched as Sirius flirted with Mary, Remus and Peter argue about Quidditch, and he knew that he was okay with just walking with Lily; whether she was paying attention or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, while all of their friends deemed themselves to be busy, Sirius Black and Lily Evans were playing a rowdy game of exploding snap it the mostly empty Gryffindor common room. They sat close to the fire and cheekily talked rubbish to the other while enjoying the quiet night. Once their game was over the two resigned to merely catching up on the others lives. They had grown to be close, they both understood the other's family problems, and found they enjoyed spending time together. (Only as friends though seeing as Evans was still "Prong's girl" whether she knew it or not).

"You better not be wasting Mary's time." Lily warned him.

Sirius pretended to be hurt, "How could you say such a thing to me?" he wailed.

"Sirius Black I love you like the brother I never had, or particularly wanted, but if you hurt my best friend just know I will hex you until you can't see straight." She warned.

"I could say the same to you." He challenged.

"And how is that?" she asked, turning her face away so he wouldn't see her small smile.

"If I had a sickle for everytime I've caught you staring at Prongs this semester I would be a rich wizard." Sirius said and cut Lily off when she began to protest, "When are you finally going to admit you have feelings for the lad?"

"It's not as easy as you think." Lily sighed.

"Try me." Sirius shrugged.

"You think I don't know how I feel about him? He's all I can think about. But I also have to think about our futures. There's a war going on, Sirius, and don't think I haven't thought about how it would hurt him to be going steady with a muggleborn." Lily said trying to keep her brave face on.

"Ah, Evans, you can't really think that matters to James can you?" Sirius asked.

This time Lily shrugged, "But repeat what I just said to anyone and it'll be more than you knickers in a twist."

"Evans! Padfoot! My two favorite people!" James exclaimed bursting through the portrait a minute later.

"How was practice mate?" Sirius asked.

"Flew like the champions we are. Coming to the game tomorrow Lils?" he asked rubbing his cold face against hers.

She tried not to laugh, she really did, but he was just so cute she couldn't help it. When James pulled away he was pleased to see her smiling and even more pleased to see her slight blush. Lily looked away from Sirius' knowing smile.

"Well I don't have many reasons to go, do I?" Lily winked at him.

"Other than me, your future husband, you have HOUSE PRIDE!" James exclaimed.

"Relax, pretty boy, I'll be there." She laughed and kissed both boys on the cheek before making her way to the girls dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius and Remus had been trying to coax James out of the invisiblity cloak for exactly 43 minutes now. Gryffindor had narrowly lost to Hufflepuff and the captain was not taking it well. Peter was guarding the dorm to the 7th year boys room so no one would see James after losing his pride.

"It's not that big of a deal, James." Remus said talking to the empty space on the bathroom floor.

"Well it kind of is, Remus, but it won't be once Slytherin slaughters them and were back in it for the cup." Sirius reasoned.

James let out a groan and pulled the cloak tighter around him.

"I ought to resin now. God and Evans was there and everything." He whimpered.

"At least she isn't here now." Sirius added.

Remus whacked his head. There was a pounding on the bathroom door. You could hear slight muffles coming from the other side and it sounded a lot like the person being discussed at the moment.

"Peter! You weren't supposed to let anyone in." Remus reminded him.

Peter wailed loudly on the other side of the door, "Evans told me if I didn't let her she would hex me!"

"And you believed her?" Remus asked.

"After she hexed me, yeah I did!" he moaned.

The pounding continued and the boys looked at James for guidance. Do they let her in and see him so pathetic? Or do they enrage the scariest, and most talented, witch in their year.

"Let her in." James sighed.

Lily seemed to be listening on the other side and let out a triumphant noise. Sirius opened the door and she collapsed on the floor. She grinned sheepishly and it made it so much more obvious she was pressing her whole body into the door to listen. Remus helped her up before discreetly leaving the room for their privacy. Sirius winked at her and looked pointedly at his mess of a best friend on the floore before leaving.

Lily sank down next to the general area of James once the door closed and slowly reached into the air. She finally grasped the cloak and pulled it off of him. She laced their fingers together and he lay his head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything but just sat there.

"How pathetic was I today?" James finally asked.

"So pathetic I will probably never speak to you outside of this bathroom ever again." She smiled.

"You're rotten at making me feel better." James said but he had to laugh.

"You flew like the pro you are, James. Sometimes that's all you can do." She said.

"Yeah?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah." She smiled despite herself.

"Next time I become a pathetic mess they should just send you in right away." He laughed and she found herself laughing along with him.

"Just have Peter watch the door again." She reasoned.

"Hey, Lils?" James asked turning to look her in the eye. "You and I, were friends right?"

"Best of pals. Spiffing good pair." She grinned and then saw her serious he was being. "You know we are. I don't know what's gotten into me but I actually look forward to seeing you."

James grinned like it was Christmas and Lily blushed before looking away. He gripped her hand even tighter and leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Alright Evans."


	4. Chapter 4

Mary was moaning on her bed and pressing her face into her pillows when Lily walked in. Lily had a sneaky suspicion it was about none other than Sirius Black. She loved him dearly but seeing him snog her best friend made her want to die. She walked over to Mary's bed and smoothed her hair down.

"What's wrong Mar?" she asked quietly even though their other roommates weren't in the room.

"I was walking to the library to do my transfiguration homework when I saw Sirius flirting with Marlene! I know it's bloody horrible of me but she's a Hufflepuff Lils! She isn't even in our house. And oh- oh I just like him so much!" Mary wailed.

Lily frowned to herself but didn't say what was on her mind. Instead she continued to soothe her best friend. Once Mary stopped crying Lily managed to get her to go do homework by the fire with her in the common room. They were 7th years and since Lily was Headgirl they usually were able to snag the armchairs closest to the fire. There was a good chance the Marauders would be down there but Mary was convinced she would be okay.

Low and behold the moment they walked down the boys were entertaining some of the younger kids in the house. They were also occupying the beloved arm chairs Lily and Mary were making a beeline toward.

"James," Lily called out to him, he immediately stopped the foolish antics he was participating in once she called his name, "What do we have to do for those chairs?"

Remus and Peter already moved their books to the couch to make room for their friends. Always respectable Lily knew she could count on them for anything. Sirius and James, however, tended to be a bit more difficult.

"Ah Evans, you don't _have_ to do anything but we accept donations!" he grinned cheekily at her.

Lily, a lot more brave than she felt, sauntered across the room and planted a kiss on his cheek. In his shock he let her easily push him away from the chair. She pulled out her books and began to read over her potions work. Mary hovered nearby, unsure of how to approach Sirius.

"Mar, why haven't I seen your stunning face today?" Sirius asked her, loving the attention his house gave him as usual.

"Oh stuff it Black, I'm not in the mood." She said crossly before promptly walking past him and sitting in the chair by Lily.

Sirius rarely let anything cause him to waver in his confidence. Seeing Mary in her stony mood only encouraged him more, as if he needed to prove he could melt the heart of any girl. He pushed back his long inky hair from his face and leaned against the fireplace. Any girl with eyes could see how attractive he was, and he knew it too.

"What's with the attitude? There's plenty of me to go around!" he laughed.

Lily painfully watched their encounter and wanted nothing more than to cast a silencing spell on him to prevent them both from whatever humiliation was about to come. She made eye contact with Remus and could tell he was thinking the same thing. He winced painfully at Mary's slit eyes and seemed to brace himself for a Lily Evans esque scolding.

"Yes, that does seem to be the problem, doesn't it?" Mary said with acid in her voice.

Sirius looked puzzled but for once dropped the issue. James sat down at the base of Lily's chair and pulled out his homework. Lily did her best to keep her hands from wandering into his hair, a bizarre and uncomfortable feeling she had never experienced before. She blamed hormones. James was not making it easy on her though. He leaned up against her and she wanted nothing more for him to embrace her like he had when Gryffindor won the cup last year. She knew what this meant and she didn't like it. But she couldn't make herself stop thinking about him either.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius and Mary seemed to be on better terms but no one dare brought up that night in the common room just in case one of them was still sensitive. He seemed to be tiptoeing around her, as if avoiding her meant avoiding the situation. Lily told him time and time again that this was completely the wrong way to approach the problem but when does he ever listen to her? Speaking of Mary, she pulled Lily aside into an empty classroom after lessons were done for the day and before dinner.

"Mar!" Lily cried once the door was safely shut behind them, "What's gotten into you?"

Mary studied her best friend and the gaze made Lily feel uncomfortable. She knew her face was heating up and she didn't know why. Being under scrutiny like this was a weird feeling.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Mary asked her.

"Tell you what?" Lily said back in a small voice.

Exactly what Lily was supposed to be telling Mary, she knew, was obvious. Anyone with eyes could tell she was crushing on James Potter, except James that is. Lily was purposely not looking at her best friend but instead looking down at her Headgirl pin and noticed it needed a good polish.

"I'm your best friend Lils, you don't have to hide it from me. He's a good bloke, you know he is." Mary said and reached out to touch Lily's arm.

"I'm just not ready for anyone to know. I need time to work out my feelings, they're so new." Lily said quietly. "It's not every day you realize you have a bit of feelings for your past enemy."

Mary nodded at her and linked her arm through Lily's. They gathered their books and were making their way out the door when Mary looked down the cold, empty hall and burst into song.

"Oh Lily Evans has a crush!" Mary giggled happily in a sweet voice.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky bloke then? Go on, Evans, no secrets when your friends." James Potter said out of nowhere.

Lily's face turned a deep crimson and Mary covered her mouth with her hand, not realizing all four Marauders had rounded the very same corner. They were all looking at Lily expectantly and she found no words were capable of coming out of her mouth.

"I was only joking. It's been so long since Lily had a snog I was only hoping to encourage her." Mary finally mustered after the long silence.

The boys stared at them even more. Not only did they not believe now they were even more suspicious.

"Need a good snog then, Evans? Our four eye friend here is having the same problem." Sirius snorted shoving James in the direction of Lily.

"It was only a joke Sirius, try not to get too excited." Lily said coolly staring him in the eyes, certain he knew how she felt about James, "And now if you excuse us we have to put our bags in our room before dinner."

She and Mary turned to walk away together, not daring to speak in case the boys could hear them. The time it took to make their way down the hall and around the corner seemed to take ages. Lily was almost on the staircase when she heard someone calling her name.

"Evans! Hey Lily! Wait up!" the voice said and she knew who it was before she even turned around.

Mary glanced at her friend with a panicked look on her face, unsure of whether to stay or go. Lily stepped down, and summoned her Gryffindor courage, before handing her best friend her bag and waving her on. Mary smiled slightly at her before skipping up the stairs away from James and Lily.

"Lily." James said out of breath as he finally caught up to her.

Lily had a sneaking suspicion that after their uncomfortable run in with the boys they pushed James to go after her. He looked windswept and as handsome as ever, Lily hated that she noticed, and she wanted to stare at him longer before looking away.

"I thought you were fit James Potter. What's the use of Quidditch if you're out of breath after running down one measly hall way?" she teased him.

"There's a lot on my mind these days I guess. Sorta forget to breath when I'm looking at you." He teased back. "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was I'm sorry about Sirius. He was just playing around but I don't want you to think I thought in any way that-"

"Oh don't worry about that." Lily said cutting him off before he had a chance to talk about her crush. "Sirius likes to joke around with me, I'm used to it."

"Right," James nodded uncertainly looking at her, as if waiting for a sign he didn't get. Then he nodded more confidently, a glint in his eye, "Right, well, if you ever change your mind, we'd make a great team you and I."

Lily opened her mouth to respond but he turned and walked away, in the direction of his friends, before she had a chance to say anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed without incident. Everyone was getting along swimmingly, to the surprise of the other three Hogwarts houses, and though it was early Gryffindor was actually quite ahead in the standings. Maybe it was because the Marauders were losing a lot less points than usual. Or maybe it was because they were just having a good year. Sirius had finally come around and talked to Mary, surprised at how upset she was, and the two were back to flirting as usual. So when Lily was paired with Sirius for dueling practice and Mary with James the two were a bit grumpy at their foul luck.

"Ah, don't look so upset Evans, I won't try to make a pass at you. I'm much to fond of Mar for that." Sirius said when she sat next to him in the back of the class.

"It's not you, Sirius. Although if you pretend your shrinking hexes don't work again because I'm already so small you'll find yourself regretting it." Lily quipped.

"That was one time Evans, _in fourth year_. I've grown up loads since then." He defended himself but it took him a moment to realize she wasn't listening, she was staring at James, "And apparently so has James."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped, turning red in the face, and bringing her attention back to Sirius. "I just wanted to see how Mary was doing in their duel."

"Well they haven't started yet, have they?" he raised his eyebrows.

She muttered under her breath and began to pack away her things. If they were dueling it meant in pairs in front of the class and she didn't want her books to explode on accident, again. She and Sirius watched as Frank Longbottom and Peter were up first. Lily tried to keep her eyes off of James this time.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sirius whispered.

"I haven't the faintest idea about what you're talking about." Lily said back just as quiet.

"Come off it, Lily. Despite our best efforts you and I somehow manage to be good friends. And the fact that you're in love with my best friend, who is in love with you back might I add, has not escaped my notice. Now I repeat my question. When are you going to tell him?" Sirius demanded.

"I told you the other week, I can't!" she said back.

"He deserves to know! Why won't you just tell him and let him make up his own mind about it?" Sirius shouted in the heat of the moment.

Peter looked relieved that he was able to stop dueling when the whole class stared at Sirius and Lily. Frank was kicking his ass. Lily's whole face turned a brilliant shade of red and Sirius was cursing, realizing how loud he had been.

"Padfoot?" James asked, walking over to his table.

"My apologies everyone. Lily here was insisting she would obliterate Remus in wizard's chess. I was trying to tell her I will not accept such rubbish and if she thinks so she should just play him!" Sirius said.

"Lily I had no idea you had such little faith in me." Remus added dryly.

"Yes, well, maybe I was a bit overconfident." Lily said weakly.

James looked at her and his gaze was curious. His brown flecked with gold eyes surveyed her own green ones and she swore no one else was even in the room. After Sirius cleared his throat they both looked away.

"Back to the duel now! I will not accept such behavior in my class, Mr. Black, Ms. Evans. No matter how good at chess you may think you are!" Professor Prewett said.

Once the class resumed, and James finally went back to his seat, Sirius resumed their conversation.

"Tell him." Sirius said.

"No." Lily responded.

"Why are you making this so bloody hard?" he asked her.

"Because Sirius, I'm scared! There I said it. Go throw yourself a parade, you twat. I've never cared about someone so much in my entire life and that scares me." Lily said back.

Sirius never liked her more than in that moment. She finally admitted how much she cared about his best friend.

"And I'll tell him, I swear, I will. You just have to let it be!" she finished.

Sirius nodded happily and gave her a hug before it was their turn. After class the Marauders, Lily and Mary, were all eating lunch in the Great Hall. Sirius was in such a good mood, despite Lily beating him in a duel, that Peter wondered how good of a snog Mary was.

"Padfoot." James said when the other four left for their next class, pulling Sirius behind, "What were you and Evans arguing about in class?"

"Why are you so curious?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Lily, of course I'm curious." James said throwing his hands up.

"That is one lovely bird, let me tell you Prongs. I used to think she was a bit of a twat, circa fourth year, but she's really grown on me!" Sirius said.

"You aren't going to tell me what's going on, are you?" James asked him in an exasperated tone.

"Well, I promised to keep my mouth shut, but shit, what does she expect?" Sirius said.

"What are you not telling me?" James asked again.

"I mean I really _should_ just let it go but it's taking so long already. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I speeded the process up-"

"SIRIUS!"

"Alright, listen, Prongs. You were right. Evans fancies you something special. She's scared you're going to break her heart, etc etc, and promised me she would tell you. Given this girl's record, I guess I'll be breaking you the news. Congrats, mate, the bird likes you back!" Sirius said.

If you could bottle the look on the face of James Potter it would be like having happiness in a bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

James bounded up to the Gryffindor common room the moment the words escaped Sirius' lips. He didn't have a plan, not really, but he was so happy he couldn't sit still until he found Lily. He sprinted past first years, shouted the password, and burst into the common room. He looked around for a wisp of flaming hair but saw nothing. Only, instead, he saw Remus reading in an armchair.

"Moony!" he gasped, "Have you seen Evans?"

"What did you do?" Remus asked narrowing his eyes.

James did not have time for this, "Lily, Remus, have you seen her? I need to talk to her right now."

Remus' eyes widened and suddenly James knew Remus knew too. He decided not to wonder how long everyone else but him has known.

"Sirius told you?" Remus groaned, "She's gonna kill him."

"Why does everyone else seem to know and not me?" he demanded.

"She's scared, James. You scare the hell out of her. She was gonna tell you but on her own terms. I guess not know that Padfoot ruined it." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well what do I do with that?" James said in a pissy manner.

"First of all, stop acting like a prat. Just wait until she tells her yourself! I'll talk to her, convince her she's ready." Remus reasoned.

Although James didn't want to, his whole mind and soul were begging him not to, he threw himself into the armchair. He ruffled his hair and crossed his arms. He would wait until Evans got back and then talk to her.

He and Remus seemed to be waiting for ages. They did homework, played exploding snap, talked Quidditch, everything. James was growing impatient because Merlin where was this girl? He was about to screw his whole plan and go find her himself when the portrait opened and she walked through. They made eye contact immediately and James and he felt his gaze soften in a gooey manner he would later deny to many eye witnesses. She blushed and looked down after a moment and she twisted the silver ring on her finger like she did when she was nervous.

"James," she said and everyone turned to look at her because of how quiet the common room had been before, "Can I have a word?"

"Sure! Absolutely! Of course! You don't even need to ask!" James said.

"Prongs, stop acting like an idiot." Remus muttered so Lily wouldn't hear.

Lily turned and walked back out the portrait and James followed her. Everyone was practically besides themselves with curiosity at this point but Remus prevented them from following the two out. Lily stopped a little ways down the cooridor and James tried to be sauve and leaned against the wall. Her heart melted a bit at his hair and cool demeanor. The butterflies in her stomach threatened to destroy her.

"Erm, how are your classes going?" she finally asked him.

Trying not to sound as nervous as he felt, James raised an eyebrow, "You called me out of there to ask about my classes in private?"

"Well if you weren't doing well wouldn't you much rather I asked away from all of those 5th years who are in love with you?" she said back.

"Ah, you're helping me save face. Thanks, Evans." He laughed.

"What I really wanted to ask was," she started but faltered when she made eye contact with him, "is if you're ready for the game against Ravenclaw on Saturday?"

"Concerned about my captainship?" he laughed again and she blushed.

Why was she so nervous? This was James! Her friend. But no, he was much more than that to her.

"You're right sorry for being a twat." She mumbled, brushing past him.

She intended to hole herself up in her room the whole night for acting like such a baby around him. She would throw herself a whole pity party. When she turned and stepped past him he suddenly reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him.

"Evans," he said looking her in the eye and her breath stopped when she realized just how close they were, "I fancy you a great bit. You're pretty much all I think about. You have every right to say no but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

She looked at him. He was so handsome and so sincere. He had changed so much. He was Headboy now. And she fancied him just as much as he did her. She bit her lip a little bit, reveling in the moment, watching his eyes go to her lips, and nodded.

"I would like that a lot, Potter." She finally said.

With that he leaned down and finally, finally kissed her. It was slow and sweet and not demanding. It was fireworks slowly going off, her skin tingling, and a sense of happiness. It was fire after being in the snow. It was water when you were parched. It was the sense of adrenaline you got after diving off a cliff. It was being scared and doing it anyway. It was James Potter and Lily Evans finally, finally kissing.


End file.
